mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Flim Flam Brothers (song)
|music=Daniel Ingram Steffan Andrews (orchestration) |lyrics = Daniel Ingram M.A. Larson |length = 3:50 |bmiworkno = 14412622 |season = 2 |headercolor = #EDF095 |headerfontcolor = #C81E1C}} The Flim Flam Brothers (or Flim Flam Cider Song ) is a musical number featured in the beginning of The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Flim and Flam roll into town on their cider-making contraption and introduce themselves and their machine through song and dance. It is the longest song in the series by screen time. From when the song begins, the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000's mechanical sounds match the beat of the music, a feat that was a challenge for the song team (orchestrator, mixer, and editor) to coordinate with the sound team (foley, mixing, editing). The number shares many similarities to the number "Ya Got Trouble" from The Music Man. Both songs share the same fast-talking vocal style, and both are sung by people wearing straw boater hats who are addressing the inhabitants of a small town. In both songs, the lyrics take the form of a speech which the singer uses to convince the townsfolk into falling for his scheme. By the end of both songs, the crowd is so fully convinced that it joins in to sing the final chorus, with particular emphasis on the chanting of one key word: "trouble" in the original and "cider" in this song. Instrumental sections of this song are used in the Pinkie Pie's Cannon Blast! game on Hubworld. It is the sixth track of the Songs of Friendship and Magic soundtrack album, where it is titled "The Flim Flam Cider Song". Lyrics :Flim ::Well, lookie what we got here, brother of mine, it's the same in every town ::Ponies with thirsty throats, dry tongues, and not a drop of cider to be found ::Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary despair :Flam ::That the key that they need to solve this sad cider shortage you and I will share :Ponies: chattering :and Flam ::Well you've got opportunity ::In this very community :Flam ::He's Flim :Flim ::He's Flam :and Flam ::We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers ::Traveling salesponies nonpareil :Pinkie Pie: Nonpa-what? :Flim ::Nonpareil, and that's exactly the reason why, you see ::No pony else in this whole place will give you such a chance to be where you need to be ::And that's a new world, with tons of cider ::Fresh squeezed and ready for drinking :Flam ::More cider than you could drink in all your days of thinking :Rainbow Dash: I doubt that. :and Flam ::So take this opportunity :Flam, and Crowd ::In this very community :Flam ::He's Flim :Flim ::He's Flam :and Flam ::We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers ::Traveling salesponies :Flam, and Crowd ::Nonpareil :Flim ::I suppose by now you're wondering 'bout our peculiar mode of transport :Flam ::I say, our mode of locomotion :Flim ::And I suppose by now you're wondering, where is this promised cider? :Flam ::Any horse can make a claim and any pony can do the same :Flim ::But my brother and I have something most unique and superb ::Unseen at any time in this big new world :and Flam ::And that's opportunity :Flim ::Folks, it's the one and only, the biggest and the best :Flam ::The unbelievable :Flim ::Unimpeachable :Flam ::Indispensable :Flim ::I-can't-believe-able :and Flam ::Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 :Flam: What d'you say, sister? :Rarity: faints :Crowd ::Oh, we got opportunity ::In this very community ::Please, Flim, please, Flam, help us out of this jam ::With your Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 :Flim: Young filly, I would be ever so honored if you might see fit to let my brother and I borrow some of your delicious, and might I add spellbindingly fragrant apples for our little demonstration here? :Applejack: Uh, sure, I guess. :Crowd ::Opportunity, in our community :Flam ::Ready, Flim? :Flim ::Ready, Flam? :and Flam ::Let's bing bang zam! :Flim: And show these thirsty ponies a world of delectable cider! :Crowd ::Cider, cider, cider, cider... until Granny Smith interrupts :Flim: Watch closely, my friends! :Flam ::The fun begins! :Flim: Now, here's where the magic happens. Right here in this heaving, roiling, cider-press-boiling guts of the very machine, those apples plucked fresh are right now as we speak being turned into grade-A, top-notch, five-star, blow-your-horseshoes-off, one-of-a-kind cider! :Flam ::Feel free to take a sneak peek! :Smith ::Now wait, you fellers, hold it! ::You went and over-sold it! ::I guarantee that what you have there won't compare ::For the very most important ingredient ::Can't be added or done expedient ::And it's quality, friends, Apple Acres' quality and care! :Flim ::Well, Granny, I'm glad you brought that up, my dear, I say I'm glad you brought that up ::You see that we are very picky when it comes to cider if you'll kindly try a cup :Flam ::Yes, sir, yes, ma'am, this great machine lets just the very best ::So whaddaya say then, Apples? ::Care to step into the modern world ::And put the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to the test? :Crowd ::Cider, cider, cider, cider... until Flim and Flam begin singing :Flim: What do you think, folks? Do you see what the Apples can't? I see it clear as day! I know she does! So does he! C'mon, Ponyville, you know what I'm talking about! :and Flam ::We're saying you've got :Flam, and Crowd ::Opportunity ::In this very community ::He's Flim, he's Flam ::We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers ::Traveling salesponies nonpareil! :and Flam ::Yeah! References de:Flim Flam Brothers Song es:Canción de los Hermanos Flim y Flam it:I fratelli Flim Flam pl:The Flim Flam Brothers (piosenka) ru:Песня Флима и Флэма Category:Album songs